¿Nuvamente juntos?
by Bitch Cup
Summary: [Mundo alterno] Luffy se cometio un gran error, los mugiwaras se separaron, cada uno tomo su camino, pero se reenontraran, algunos problemas van a suceder, ¿Todos juntos otra vez? ¿Los Mugiwaras perdonaran a Luffy?...
1. Reencuentro

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

¿Nuevamente juntos?

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que nos separamos, los extraño, desdé que ella se fue de la ciudad, cada uno tomo su camino y nos separamos, ella no se fue porque si, ella se fue porque me pelee con ella por algo, siempre me culpo, ella tenía razón yo estaba tan equivocado, los chicos supieron obviamente, como dije antes nos separamos después de que ella se fuera, todos se fueron de mi lado, me arrepiento tanto tuve que escucharla ella tenía razón, éramos 9 contando a ella y a mí, éramos los mejores amigos desde la infancia, lo último que escuche de uno de ellos fue: Ahora estas contento? ella se fue, ahora podrás disfrutar la vida, con tu nueva novia, Luffy cada uno tomara sus caminos desde ahora no somos nada ni conocidos, te desconozco Monkey D Luffy nos cambiaste por alguien que conociste hace 2 meses, me equivoqué en decir que nunca nos reemplazaría, menos a ella.

Eso fue lo último que escuche de uno de ellos, ésas palabras me dolieron, pero esas palabras eran verdad yo los cambie por alguien que conocía hace 2 meses ese fue el gran error de toda mi vida, nuestra promesa se rompió por mi culpa

Pensé que todo era un sueño, pero no era un sueño, era la realidad

La última vez que ella me dirigió la palabra se despedía de mí, yo pensé que se despedía para vernos mañana, pero a la mañana siguiente me dijeron que ella se había ido de la ciudad

Yo sé que se fue por mi culpa les dije palabras horribles, mis amigos creo que se enteraron porque lo escucharon grite esas palabras, teníamos una guarida secreta que solo nosotros sabíamos dónde estaba, estábamos todos reunidos era grande, tenía distintas habitación hechas por nuestro amigo que sabía construir muy bien, estábamos hablando en la habitación de al lado de donde estaban los chicos, cuándo le grite eso pude ver como quería llorar sus ojos estaban húmedos, cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije ella ya se había ido

Siempre recuerdo ese día, ese día cuando nos vimos por última vez, ése día cuando te lastime, ese día donde...comenzó mi pesadilla, ese día donde mi...vida cambio y ese día donde me di cuenta de mis sentimientos...tarde demasiado tarde me di cuenta

Después de un mes donde no me juntaba con mis Nakamas ,mis hermanos Ace y Sabo me preguntaron porque no salía con ellos, por supuesto que nunca les respondí, no creería que supieran que lastime a unos de mis nakamas sobre todo a ella, ellos siempre la quisieron demasiado ella fue la primera que mis hermanos vieron, ellos le guardaron mucho cariño siempre me preguntaban cómo estaba y después de que ella se fuera lo único que les respondía era: está mejor, les decía eso porque yo pensaba que ella estaba mejor sin mi

Después de que paso un año, me volví menos social, mi nueva novia la deje, claro que no se lo tomo muy bien, pero no le importo, vi que mi amiga tenía razón, me estaba utilizando

Lo que me molesto más fue que sacaron rumores sobre mí y de mis nakamas, podía soportar que hablaran mal de mí, pero de mis nakamas no

Algunos de los rumores eran: Los "Mugiwaras se separaron porque su líder Monkey D Luffy los reemplazo por una chica, ése rumor no me molestaba porque era la verdad, pero el siguiente si me molesto: Los "Mugiwaras "se separaron porque ninguno se sentía capaz de ser como su líder Monkey, ese me molesto mucho, nosotros nunca nos separaríamos por algo así

Como ya había dicho no los veo hace 2 años, siempre me pregunto cómo estarán

Nunca me he perdonado

Ahora voy hacia el mi nuevo instituto

Olvidar no es fácil

Estoy llegando tarde, me quede despierto hasta muy tarde viendo anime

Cuando llegue fue al tiro hacia mi salón

Llegue y toque la puerta, me abrieron 10 segundos después de que tocara, me dijeron que me sentara, él único asiento que quedaba disponible estaba atrás de una chica peli naranja y al lado de una chica peli azul

Paso 1 hora y empezaron a pasar lista, cuándo escuche ese nombre mi corazón latió más rápido ,ella estaba hay en frente mío, por fin estoy otra vez con ella

...Nami Hariri-Digo la profesora, ella estaba en el mismo salón que yo

Presente-Digo ella, su voz estaba cambiada, igual que su cuerpo

Después que dijo su nombre nombro a mas estudiantes, yo era el ultimo

Monkey D Luffy-Dijo la profesora, me fije que cuando dijo mi nombre, esta se puso tensa igual que Nami

...Presente-Dije con toda la seguridad del mundo, por supuesto que me fije que ella estaba temblando, pero no todo el cuerpo solo su mano izquierda

Cuando escucharon nuestros nombres empezaron a hablar bajo, se escuchaba, como estaban hablando de nosotros dos, cómo estaban diciendo cosas de nosotros, pero la profesora se puso un poco pálida ,ahora que me fijo bien creo que la conozco,...pero si es...

Profesora como se llama?-Le pregunte, esperando que sea ella

...Nico Robin...-Era ella, me estaba encontrando con mis nakamas

Cuando dijo su nombre, me fije que los estudiantes que estaban ahí empezaron a hablar más fuerte, cuándo un chico pregunto algo, yo y Robin no íbamos a responder

La banda de los Mugiwaras se va a juntar nuevamente?-pregunto y todos se quedaron callados esperando la respuesta, qué llego

Nada está confirmado-Digo Nami, me sorprendió

Porque se separaron?-Pregunto otro chico, Robin iba a responder, pero Nami se le adelantó

Porqué, nuestro capitán tomo su propio camino y por qué el quiso que nos separáramos-Con un tono tan frio

Es eso verdad Monkey D Luffy?-Me preguntaron

Yo no sabía que responder en una parte tenia razón, pero...

Comencemos las clases-Dijo Robin

Para mí las clases pasaron demasiado lentas, claro que no puse nada de atención, solo estuve pensando en Nami, Robin y mis Nakamas que tal vez los otros también estén aquí

Cuando tocaron el timbre, me di cuenta que Nami se fue con la peli azul que estaba al lado mío, como vi que Nami no estaba, fui a hablar con Robin

Robin...-Le dije quería abrazarla tanto, pero todavía había alumnos en la sala

Cuando por fin los alumnos se fueron, ella me contesto

Luffy...-Me abrazo pude sentir que mi hombro estaba húmedo-...Luffy...te extrañe tanto...-no soporté mas y empecé a llorar igual que Robin

...Yo… También...te extrañe...-En la sala estábamos solo nosotros dos, así que solo se podía escuchar llanto

Cuando nos tranquilizamos empezamos a hablar hasta que alguien nos interrumpió

...Lo siento me perdí del camino y...¡¿LUFFY!?-Digo un peliverde que conocía muy bien, parece que me estaba encontrando a todos mis nakamas

TO BE CONTINUED...

ACA OS DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC

DEJEN REVIEWS Y SUBIRE MAS CAPITULOS

NOS LEEMOS


	2. Pelea,¿ya no somos nakamas?, ¿Enamorado?

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

 **¿Nuevamente juntos?**

 **Capitulo 2:Pelea,¿ya no somos nakamas?, ¿Enamorado?**

 **...Lo siento me perdi del camino y...¡¿LUFFY!?-** Digo un peliverde,que conocia muy bien

 **ZORO** -Lo iba a abrazar,pero...

 **No te acerques Luffy...ya te dige no somos nada ni conocidos** -Lo dijo con un tono tan frio

 **Pero...Zoro...olvida eso** -No se me ocurrio nada,todavia seguia con eso

 **Luffy,eso no se olvida tan facilmente** -Zoro...

 **Pero...se puede olvidar o no?** -Le dije con esperanza

 **No se puede Luffy...** -Miro hacia Robin- **¿Robin? Parece que no cumpliste...¿Recuerdas "eso"?...Robin...ROBIN ¡¿LO RECUERDAS?!**

 **S...si...SI LO RECUERDO...Pero...** -Yo no estaba entendiendo nada,parecia que era algo muy serio

 **PERO NADA...NOS PROMETIMOS ENTRE NOSOTROS...TODOS ACEPTAMOS...TAMBIEN NAMI** -Parece que era una promesa

 **OI,ZORO CALMATE** -Dije

 **NO TE METAS LUFFY...ESTO NO ES TU ASUNTO** -Me dijo

 **SI SE TRATA DE MIS NAKAMAS SI ES MI ASUNTO** -Le respondi

 **YA NO SOMOS TUS NAKAMAS** -Esas palabras me dolieron

 **SI LOS SOMOS** -Le respondi,para mi todavia eramos nakamas

Se acerca a mi y me agarra de la polera- **NO LO SOMOS** -Me dice

Me logro soltar y lo agarro yo a el- **PARA TI NO LO SOMOS...PERO SIEMPRE LO SEREMOS** -Le dijo

 **...Luffy...lo siento...no...no lo somos...** -Pude escuchar a Robin decir

Me descuide y Zoro se suelta- **NO SOMOS NADA,NI CONOCIDOS** -Me dijo y me iba a pegar,...pero...

 **ZORO BASTA** -Dijo una pelinaranja que conocia muy bien,cuando vi hacia la puerta,vi que la puerta estaba llena de estudiante obseravandonos

 **...Nami...** -Lo dije casi como un susurro

 **...NAMI...** -Dijo Zorocaminando rapido hacia ella,pero toco el timbre y tenian que volver a clases

 ** _-UNA HORA DESPUES EN CLASES-_**

Yo no podia dejar de pensar,estabamos los 3 sentados al lado del otro,se preguntaran porque,pues porque el profesor vio nuestra pelea,asi que como mejor castigo nos sento a los tres juntos,junto 3 mesas,yo estoy a la izquierda,Nami esta al medio y Zoro esta a la derecha, asi estamos sentados,ahora estamos en una clase de pcicologia

 **Señor Monkey** -Me digo el profesor- **Usted alguna vez a sentido el amor?**

 **Que es eso?** -Le pregunte

 **Parece que no sabe,señor Ronoa le podia decir que es el amor** -le digo el profesor,pude notar que Zoro tenia las mejillas rojas,talvez estaba enfermo

 **...El...a...mo...amor...es...e...l...** -Lo interrumpio le profesor y se dirigio hacia Nami

 **Señorita Hariri me podia responder que es el amor** -Tambien estaba con las mejillas rojas,talvez era una enfermedad contagiosa

 **...** -Nami no quizo responder

 **Viendo sus reacciones pude notar que estan...** -Yo pense que iba a decir enfermos pero... **-...enamorados...**

 **QUEEEEEEE** -Gritaron Zoro y Nami- **ESTA LOCO ,VIEJO LOCO-** note que todos los presentes estaban atentos de la situacion,el profesor siguio

 **Alumnos,ustedes de quien piensan de que estan enamorados?** -Pregunto el profesor,era una enfermad?

 **Oe oe profe no se pase** -Digo Zoro

 **Yo creo que Zoro esta enamorado de...** -digo un chico,no siguio porque Zoro lo amenazo

 **Sigues y manaña no estaras en este mundo** -Digo Zoro

 **Shishishishishishi,eres igual de gracioso Zoro** -Le dige

 **No-** -Fue interrumpido por el profesor

 **Despues discuten** -A que se referia con discutir?

 **Oi!,profe yo con Zoro somos Nakamas** -le dige,note como Zoro fruncia el ceño

 **Ya te dige que no somos nakamas ni conocidos** -Me respondio Zoro

Iba a decir algo pero el profesor me interrumpio

 **Despues comienzan su pelea,mejor sigamos,ahora que recuerdo estabamos hablando del amor,ya que estos 3-** señañandonos- **no pudieron responder yo** **les dire que es...el amor es una sensacion que sientes con una persona en espeial,sienten mariposas en el estomago,cuando esta cerca estas nervioso o nerviosa,no le puedes decir que no,cuando ella se aleja sientes como si no estuvieras completo/a,siempre quieres que te hable y tienes celos por ella**

El profe describio como me sentia,excepto los celos que no sabia que eran

 **Profe,que son los celos?** -Le pregunte

 **Los celos...son...mmmmm es cuando una persona se acerca a la persona que amas o le coquetea y sientes ganas de pegarle y alejarlo de esa persona** -Me respondio

 **Mmmm...entonces estoy enamorado?...Porque he sentido todas esas sensaciones** -Le dije

 **Si has sentido todo eso,si,ahora la pregunta de quien?** -Pregunto el profesor

 **Mmmm pues de...**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 _ **ACA OS DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA,LO SIENTO POR NO PODER ACTUALIZARLA MAS PRONTO TAMBIEN POR NO ACTUALIZAR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS**_

 _ **ME DEJAN MUCHA TAREA Y TENGO MUCHAS PUEBRAS ESTE SEGUNDO SEMESTRE ME VA A COSTAR MAS SUBIR CAPITULOS PERO LOS SUBIERE**_

 _ **DEJEN REVIEWS Y SUBIRE MAS PRONTO LOS CAPITULOS**_


	3. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, buenos días, buenas noches o buenas tardes xD

Les quiero avisar que tendré un "Horario" para cada día de un nuevo capítulo de un fic

Los celos del capitán: Lunes

Conquistando a la futura reina pirata: Miércoles

Universidad One Piece: Viernes

¿Nuevamente Juntos?: Martes

Siempre juntos cuete lo que cueste: Jueves

Bajo la Lluvia: Sábado

Esto ya lo había avisado por Facebook, pero como no todos tienen la página preferí también avisarles aquí

Acá les dejo el enlace de mi Página de Facebook: monkeyDRocio

Pero comienzo de subir los capítulos la próxima semana y como después de las 8 estará el nuevo capítulo como tengo muuuchaas cosas que hacer ufff

Espero su apoyo y comprensión

Gracias

Nos leemos

Monkey D Rocio


	4. El nunca se rinde ¿Cierto?

_**AU:Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 ** _Desde este capitulo Luffy ya no contara la historia (en algunos capitulos tal vez)_**

 _ **¿Nuevamente Juntos?**_

 _ **Capitulo 3: El nunca se rinde ¿Cierto?**_

 **Mmm pues de…** -Fue interrumpido

De repente se escuchó que se abría la puerta y todos los presentes miraron hacia ella.

Todos se quedaron helados al ver de quien se trataba.

Se trataba de el mismo Trafalgar D. Water Law líder de la pandilla "Hearts" y un aliado de Luffy para las peleas para derrotar a otras pandillas que se interpusieran en sus caminos, un ejemplo es la pandilla dirigida por Donquixote Doflamingo, que fue derrotada por la alianza de Luffy y Law, (aunque no lo han derrotado del todo), pero ya hace mucho que no hablaban, claro que ya había mencionado antes Luffy el después de que se separa de sus Nakamas, se volvió menos social y no hablo mucho con sus aliados/amigos.

 **¿Interrumpo algo?** -Pregunto Law al ver que todos lo estaban mirando

 **~TORAAAOO~** -Grito Luffy

Law dirigió su mirada hacia donde había escuchado el grito, y vio a Luffy

Luffy corrió y salto a abrazarlo, lo que provoco que los dos cayeran al suelo

 **AUCH** -Se quejó Law- **Mugiwara-ya, no hagas más eso y QUITATE DE ENCIMA MIO** -Le ordeno

Pero Luffy no le hiso caso y siguió abrazándolo.

Se veían tan kawaiis (Sobre todo Luffy)

Law miro hacia otro lado y se encontró con la mirada de Zoro y la comprendió al tiro, él sabía perfectamente porque se separaron y de la promesa que hicieron los Mugiwaras sin Luffy

Después miro a la peli naranja, esta se estaba riendo débilmente por la escenita, cuando la vio su corazón latió más rápido.

Cuando ella noto la mirada atenta de Law le sonrió, este se sonrojo levemente.

Aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo, él les tenía un gran cariño a la peli naranja, pero no solo a ella también a todos los Mugiwaras

Luffy al darse de que Law no le hacía caso, miro a donde miraba Law, sintió una sensación, cuando vio a Nami regalándole una gran sonrisa a Law.

 _ **"¿Que esta sensación?**_ -Se preguntó mentalmente Luffy- _ **…Ahora que recuerdo esta sensación ya la había sentido, pero con otra persona…"**_

Después de pensar, Luffy empezó otra vez a gritarle a Law

 **~TOOORAAAOO~** -Gritaba, mientras lo agarraba de los hombros y lo agitaba.

 **DEJATE MUGIWARA-YA** – Grito Law y después casi con toda su fuerza, empujo a Luffy

Cuando todo ya se calmó, el profesor tomo la palabra, ya cuando se había recuperado de su shock, al ver otro integrante de otra pandilla peligrosa

" _ **Este año va a hacer difícil, lento, peligroso y agotador"**_ -Pensó el Profesor- **Ya, alumnos se pueden sentar y señor Trafalgar siéntense en un lugar alejado del señor Monkey**

 **¡¿Por qué!?** -Grito Luffy

 **Porque si** -Respondió solamente el profesor.

Luffy al principio se quejó, pero después de que una persona le pegara paro.

 **Shishishishi, extrañaba tus golpes, Nami** -Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Cállate** -Dijo solamente Nami, con un tono de voz frio y cortante, aunque estaba levemente sonrojada.

Cuando ya casi no había ningún ruido en la sala, el profesor siguió

 **Ya, sigamos con la clase** -Comenzó el profesor- **Señor Money, ¿De quién está enamorado?** -Pregunto

Law se sorprendió, al escuchar que Luffy estuviera enamorado, pero no digo ningún comentario, la curiosidad lo mataba y quería saber de quién estaba enamorado.

 **….Se me olvido, shishishishi** -Respondió.

 **¿¡COMO SE TE PUEDE OLVIDAR!?** -Gritaron todos de la sala.

Algunos le tiraron libros y otros le tiraron cosas que estaban a su alcance, todos estaban enojados

Todos estaban ansiosos por saber quién era la **_"Afortunada"_** , pero el viene y dice que se olvido

 **Shishishishi, Gomen, gomen** \- Se disculpaba con su típica sonrisa

 _ **"Aah?, yo que estaba ansioso por saber de quién estaba enamorado Mugiwara-ya"**_ -Pensó Law, mirando como Luffy intentaba esquivar las cosas que les estaban tirando.

 **Ya, ya, cálmense** -Intentaba tranquilizarlos, aunque él también le estaba tirando cosas a Luffy.

Cuando ya todos se cansaron de tirarles cosas a Luffy, continuaron con la clase.

 **Ya, sigamos** -Dijo el profesor- **Señor Trafalgar, usted está enamorado?** -Le pregunto el profesor a Law

Law se sonrojo levemente, pero nadie lo noto

 **Tal vez si o Tal vez no ¿Quién sabe?** -Respondió sarcásticamente

 **Ya, ya** -El profesor no resistía más estar hay con esos estudiantes

La campana lo salvo

 **Vayan al receso** -Dijo el profesor

Todos salieron

Nami salió rápidamente para no toparse con Luffy, pero Luffy igual salió atrás de ella

 **NAMII** -Gritaba Luffy mientras la seguía.

 **DEJAME EN PAZ** -Le respondía Nami

Estos dos estaban llamando mucho la atención, así que todos miraban donde estaban

* * *

- **EN UN LUGAR DEL INSTITUTO-**

 **Escuchaste Chopper?, dicen que hay alumnos nuevos y que en este momento están llamando la atención** -Le comento un narizón a su amigo

 **¿En serio?, Usopp** \- Pregunto Chopper

 **Si, me lo dijo Kaya hace un momento** –Le respondió muy seguro

 **Ojala, que nos encontremos con ellos, quiero conocerlos** -Dijo Chopper

 **Yo también, así puedo ser su ídolo** -Dijo Usopp

Y siguieron caminando, sin saber de quienes se trataban

Caminaron inconscientemente hacia donde Luffy y Nami se encontraban corriendo

* * *

 _ **-VOLVIENDO DONDE ANTES-**_

 **NAAAAMIIII** -Le seguía gritando Luffy, mientras corría atrás de ella

 _ **"Este nunca se cansara** _ -Pensó Nami- _**Él nunca se rinde"**_ -Cuando pensó lo último se le escapo una sonrisa nostálgica.

Luffy ya casi la alcanzaba, era muy ágil para correr

Cuando ya la alcanzo, ella giro rápidamente, sin darle la oportunidad de Luffy de girarse también, lo que provoco que chocara con alguien.

 **AUCH, fíjate por donde v…** -No pudo acabar la frase, porque se fijó de quien se trataba.

 **USOOP** -Grito contentó Luffy

 **Usopp, estas bien?** \- Le pregunto su amigo, acercándose a él, este se fijó que alguien estaba encima de el- **¿¡LUFFY!?**

 **CHOPPER** \- Respondió muy feliz Luffy

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 ** _-ADELANTES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO-_**

 ** _Chicos, los extrañe tanto_**

 ** _L…lo sie… siento, p…pero ... no… t.. te conocemos_**

 ** _"Lo siento Luffy, pero promesa es promesa"_**

 ** _Es broma ¿cierto?_**

 ** _:::::::_**

 ** _¿No lo vas a perdonar?_**

 ** _¿Tú lo vas a hacer?_**

 ** _No se… creo que si_**

 ** _Nami, Te lastimo, nos reemplazó, te reemplazo a ti por otra ¿Cierto?_**

 ** _Si…, pero_**

 ** _PERO NADA_**

 ** _::::::::::_**

 ** _Así que te toco la clase donde está Mugiwara?_**

 ** _Si, Franky, presiento que a ti también te va a tocar_**

 ** _Pero si me toca, el solo es un alumno, no lo conozco ni nunca fue parte de mi vida…._**

 ** _"Promesa es Promesa"_**

* * *

 _ **Acá os dejo el capítulo y el adelanto del siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el capítulo?, ojala que sí, me esforcé mucho**_

 _ **Lo siento por no haber subido capitulo ayer, es que tuve un problema familiar y no pude subirlo**_

 _ **Pero hoy subiré este capítulo y el otro capítulo de Conquistando a la futura reina pirata**_

 _ **Déjenme reviews y sabré si les gusto**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Monkey D Rocío**_


	5. Promesa es Promesa

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

 _ **¿Nuevamente juntos?**_

 **Capítulo 4: _Promesa es Promesa_**

 ** _::::::::_**

 **CHOPPER Y USOPP** \- Grito muy feliz Luffy- **Los encontré**

 **"¡¿Qué hacemos?!"** \- Pensaron los dos

Los dos se lanzaron una mirada de angustia, los dos recordaron cosas del pasado y los dos recordaron la promesa

 **Chicos los extrañe tanto** -Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 **L…lo sie….siento, p…pero…no…t…te conocemos** \- Dijo Chopper tartamudeando

 _ **"Lo siento Luffy, pero Promesa es Promesa"**_ \- Pensaron Usopp y Chopper

 **Es broma ¿Cierto?** \- Dijo Luffy triste

 **No** \- Dijo esta vez Usopp

Todos los estudiantes que estaban en el alrededor estaban muy atentos a ellos tres, algunos estaban sacando fotos, otros grabando y otros mirando apenados a Luffy

 **¿Por qué?** \- Pregunto Luffy

* * *

 _ **En la azotea**_

Nami estaba sentada en un rincón, con la mirada baja, abrazando sus piernas.

Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente no

 **Piensas estar ahí todo este rato?** \- Pregunto un peliverde

Nami cuando escucho esa voz, volvió en sí, miro donde estaba esa voz y lo vio ahí parado en frente suya

 **¿Zoro?** \- Pregunto Nami- ** _"Tal vez este alucinando, este nunca vendría a buscarme para hablar"_**

 **Si, ese mismo** -Respondió Zoro con un tono burlón- **Tenemos que hablar,… sobre Luffy**

 **….Hablar de… ¿Luffy?** \- Pregunto Nami dudosa

 **Si, de Luffy** -Respondió Zoro- **Tal vez no merezca otra oportunidad, da lo mismo sus sentimientos, al él no le importo nuestros sentimientos hace dos años.**

 **Entonces,…. ¿No lo vas a perdonar?**

 **¿Tú lo vas a hacer?**

Nami se demoró dos minutos aproximadamente responder

 **No sé, Tal vez si** \- Respondió dudosa muy dudosa

 **Nami, Te lastimo, nos reemplazó, te reemplazo a ti por otra ¿Cierto?** \- Dijo Zoro con un tono muy determinante.

 **Sí, pero…**

 **PERO NADA**

 **PERO, TAL VEZ ALLA CAMBIADO Y…** -Le grito Nami a Zoro

 **¿CAMBIAR? JA, QUE BUEN CHISTE** \- Le respondió

 **Marimo creo que Nami-san tiene razón-** Dijo un rubio entrando por la puerta de la azotea

Nami y Zoro se quedaron congelados al ver de quien se trataba

* * *

 _ **En la sala de Profesores**_

Cierta Peli negra se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, bebiendo una taza de café y comiendo una donut con relleno de crema

Esta estaba muy pensativa

 **"¿Coincidencia o Destino?, esta es la pregunta que me estado preguntado, desde que lo vi otra vez"** \- Pensaba mentalmente la peli negra

 **Robin** \- Dijo un peli celeste, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

 **¿Ah? Franky** \- Dijo esta- **¿Quieres conversación?, fufufufufu**

 **Si y una SUUPERR** \- Respondió

 **Fufufufu-** Solo rio Robin

 **Así que toco la clase donde esta Mugiwara?** \- Pregunto, comenzando la conversación

 **Si, Franky, pero presiento que a ti también te va a tocar con el** \- Le dijo Robin con un tono muy serio

 **Pero si me toca con él,…él es solo un alumno, no lo conozco ni fue parte de mi vida**

 _ **"Promesa es Promesa"**_

 **Correcto, pero no solo está el en este instituto-** Le dijo Robin

 **¿Cómo?-** Pregunto Franky desconcertado

 **Mira-** Le ordeno Robin, mientras que le entregaba una lista de alumnos

Franky quedo impactado

 **YOHOYOHO, ¿Que ven?** \- Pregunto alguien con afro

 _ **To be continued….**_

* * *

 ** _Dos años antes Parte 1..._**

 ** _::::::_**

* * *

 _ **Acá os dejo el capítulo**_

 _ **Ojala que les allá gustado**_

 _ **Déjenme reviews y sabré si quieren más capítulos**_

 _ **Cuidense, os quiero mucho**_

 _ **Bye bye**_

 _ **~Monkey D Rocio~**_


End file.
